Possession
by Bragi151
Summary: Finn breaks. Now he wants what's his. What is his? Warnings: Dark!Finn


Disclaimer: Not Mine.

AN: This is a Valentines Day Gift for the lovely gwennie3579, and my first foray into the Glee fandom. There is a game in a fic posted concurrent to this one. Play it here and win the same prize. Thank You for Taking the Time to Read and Review!

* * *

The five colors blind our eyes.

The five tones deafen our ears.

The five flavors confuse our taste.

Racing and hunting madden our minds.

Possessing rare treasures brings about harmful behavior.

Therefore the sage regards his center, and not his eyes.

He lets go of that and chooses this.

* * *

It was their fault. All of them had done this to him.

Everyone had known. No one had said anything about it.

Rachel, the only person who hadn't known, who he had thought he could trust, had done it to get in his _pants_. He had seen the way she looked at Puck. She had said she liked him. Hell, he had thought she was in love with him. He had been starting to feel the same way. She had betrayed him.

They all had.

It was all WRONG! It was !

**Why**?!

He had _trusted_ them.

He had had faith in them.

He had loved them all.

He hated them.

He had given up status, reputation, his youth, his time, his sanity, his _life_ for Quinn and that baby, and it was _**his**_. And Puck.

He. There were no words for him. Faith. Trust. Hope. Camaraderie. Friendship. Loyalty. Lies. Betrayal. Doubt. Villainy. Disgust. Pain.

What was he going to do? How was he going to do it? He was alone now.

He couldn't kick Quinn out of his house. Could he? Should he? Would he?

Before all of _this_, no, he wouldn't have. Now? Maybe. Would it feel good? Absolutely.

No.

Not yet.

Patience.

He would make her feel the same way he did. He would make Rachel feel the same way he did. He would make Puck feel the same way he did.

He would crush them.

But he was still alone.

"Finn?"

Or not. Mr. Schue's voice drifted through the dark choir room. Finn had retreated to the familiar room every day after Glee when everyone else had gone home. Since Sectionals, his life had felt upside down except for this room and Glee. He felt safe there. It was his harbor. It was his port in the storm. He had even taken to sleeping there instead of at home. It was easier to let Quinn stay with his mom and for him to stay far away from Quinn. For now.

Finn put on an embarrassed look and turned to Mr. Schue, who gave him a sad smile, "I see my traditional bedroom is taken," he said, waving his hand in a broad gesture towards the set up Finn had brought from home: his mattress and some blankets.

Finn gave him a quizzical look, "You sleep here too, Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schue gave Finn a regretful sigh as he sat down on the floor next to his student, "It's a long story…" he said reluctantly.

Finn gave his teacher his winning smile, doing his best to make sure the shit storm raging inside didn't get the chance to contaminate this chance he had. Chance at what, Finn didn't quite know yet, but his instincts told him to keep a lid. He was always spilling things to Mr. Schue and Mr. Schue was always there for him. Maybe he wasn't so alone…

"We're not exactly pressed for time here, Mr. Schue," Finn said, giving Mr. Schue a teasing nudge and a wink.

Will laughed weakly and let a little bit of the humor touch his eyes before doing something he never thought was a good idea: confiding in a student. But Finn provided an excellent sounding board, and it looked like he was responding genuinely to Will's feelings.

Will supposed it made sense. After all, Finn had gone through something similar with Quinn. They had both lost something that had meant the world to them. They had lost their little girls.

Finn, of course, felt the same way. For the first time in what had felt like a long time, he felt close to someone. He had always felt close to Mr. Schue, yes, but now he was _close_ to Mr. Schue. He wanted to be the only person there for Mr. Schue. He was, after all, the only person who could be close to Mr. Schue. Finn was the only person who knew what Mr. Schue was going through. Only _he_ deserved Mr. Schue. No one else. Mr. Schue was his. Only his.

Suddenly, Mr. Schue's phone rang out. Mr. Schue stopped what he was saying and gave the phone a quick glance. Of course, Mr. Schue was about to silence the phone and continue talking with Finn. That's what he should do. That's the only thing he could do. He had to stay with Finn.

"Hold on a sec, Finn, it's Emma," Mr. Schue said with a small warm smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Finn saw red.

That _**BITCH**_!

Before Will could answer the phone, Finn snatched it away, took out the battery and threw them across the room.

Will stood up, a confused and somewhat offended look on his face, "Finn?! What was that for?!" he said, using his best teacher voice.

Finn didn't care. Will wouldn't leave him for that bitch. He would make sure of it.

Finn got to his feet too before grabbing Will and slamming him onto the mattress. Will gasped out, having had the breath knocked out of him and took deep breaths as he attempted to get his bearings.

"You're not allowed to talk to her like that anymore," Finn whispered harshly into Will's ear.

"Finn?" Will asked groggily, still dazed. He could feel warm hands on his skin and…and…where those lips?!

"FINN?! What are you DOING?!" Will asked as he tried to scramble up, realizing that what he had been feeling was Finn's lips on his neck and Finn's hands underneath his shirt.

"Stop," Finn said in a tone that made Will freeze. He looked into his student's eyes and couldn't believe what he found there. Before, whenever he had stared into his student's eyes, he had found a warm fuzzy light shining back at him that was the sure sign of someone who was content with life. Someone who enjoyed living and everything around him.

The Finn Will knew was dead. His eyes were cold, dark, and hungry. They stared into Will's with an intent and purpose so single minded and animalistic that Will could feel himself start to shake with the intensity.

"Shh," Finn cooed to Will, a sick rictus of a smile spreading over the boy's face.

"Finn?" Will asked, realization dawning on him. Will knew what that look meant. He had seen it in his wife's eyes before. No. No that was impossible. No. This couldn't be happening. No. No. Nononononono.

"It won't hurt as much if you don't struggle," Finn said in that same soft sweet voice as he slowly undid Will's pants.

Will hadn't moved. He had been terrified. The second he felt Finn's hands at his fly, however, he bolted for the door, consequences be damned. No.

He felt strong arms wrap around his arms and torso, lifting him up off the ground to slam him back onto the mattress again, harder than last time.

"It'll only hurt at first, I promise," Finn said as he started to undo Will's belt.

"Please…Please Finn don't…I'll do anything," Will begged. He didn't care that he was begging to a teenager. He cared for Finn. He really did. He knew Finn was hurting and in pain and broken. But this Finn terrified him. Will could have never imagined that Finn had been broken to this extent. It was terrifying.

Finn paused at the word anything, "Don't leave me," Finn said softly. It was almost too soft for Will to hear.

Will took Finn's face in his hands, willing them not to shake. He had to do this right. If he didn't…if he didn't…

"I'll always be here for you, Finn. I always have. I always will be," Will said, giving him a smile. The words were true. Finn had always been the one Will had given the most attention to out of all the Glee kids. He had always had hopes and dreams for Finn. He still did. He didn't want Finn to ruin his life. All he needed was a little help and a little guidance.

"You're mine…mine…not hers…never hers," Finn muttered as he buried his face into Will's collar bone.

Will didn't know what to say to that. And that brief moment of indecision was all that was needed to set Finn off again.

"SAY IT!" Finn bellowed loud enough to make Will's ears ring, "SAY THAT YOU'RE _**MINE**_!" the sheer violence and passion and feeling that was behind the word "mine" shocked Will so much all he could do was nod.

"SAY IT!" Finn screamed again, gripping Will's face so hard it hurt.

"I'm yours," Will barely whispered. What had he done wrong? He had thought…he had thought that Finn…

Without warning Finn mashed his lips into Will's, shoving his tongue into Will's mouth at the little gasp of shock it evoked from the teacher. Will couldn't resist. He tried. But every time he tried to get up or push Finn away, Finn just pressed harder into him, kissing Will harder. Yes. That was what Finn was doing to him. Finn was kissing him.

Finally Finn broke away from a terrified and shocked Will, laying down with him on the mattress and smiling as if nothing at all untoward had happened, "You're mine…" he said before falling into a contented sleep.

And, Gods and Demons help him, Will could only fall asleep beside him. Finn needed him and he needed Finn. True, he didn't need Finn in the same way, but…they could work that out later. He would convince Finn that this type of relationship was wrong and inappropriate. Everything would work out. Everything would be fine. He would be fine. Finn would be fine.

"You're mine…"


End file.
